The First Strigoi
by VAlover10
Summary: Based a long time before Rose and Dimitri and any of the characters we love. back in a time when the Moroi and Humans worked together, before there were Strigoi, but that doesn't last long. Strigoi aren't born they're made and this story looks back to the first strigoi was awakened and how their reign of chaos began. No VA characters just the types of vampires from VA


The First Strigoi

It's been a while since I have seen the sunlight. I don't mind though. Even before all this I hated the sun, not as much I suppose, but it made me weak and that was something I hated being. A lot of things have changed for me now. I do not sleep, which gives me a lot of time to think about everything. There are pros and cons to being an immortal creature. I can only leave my cave after the sun has gone down, I lost all my magic and I have an unquenchable thirst for blood, any blood. Of course the pros list is much longer. I am unnaturally fast and strong, all my senses have been enhanced, blood makes me stronger and keeps me alive, I live forever, can not be killed (no matter hard people try I will not die), I look even better than I did before, my figure is frozen in its youth, my once seductive blue eyes and now red and even more alluring to all prey, my skin is flawless and no matter what touches me I can not scar. Everyday when I'm stuck in my cave waiting for the next careless person to try to hunt and kill me, I think back to how this happened to me.

I lived with my sister, Ariella in a small town. The humans were friends to us and willingly gave us their blood to keep us alive in return for the great blissful feeling the endorphins in our saliva gave them. Everything was peace full. Each day humans and Moroi worked together to do all sorts of stuff. The humans would do or build whatever they needed and then we Moroi would use our magic to summon one of the five elements; earth, fire, water, air or spirit. Our elders taught us how to control the magic. We each had a small bit of each magic inside them and us more we grew and developed the stronger one would come from the rest. I was specialised in fire, which is ironic seeing as now fire is the only weakness I have discovered. I grew up with them the same as everyone else around a human family who treated me and my sister like daughters. They had a son named Joshua who I became very close with. Moroi and human mating was unheard of and while we liked working with the humans, they were only meant for an alliance where we can keep them alive if they did the same for us. But that didn't stop me from falling in love with Joshua. When I was sixteen, Joshua and I were partnered up to work in the stable. Whilst we were alone we talked, laughed and flirted with each other. We grew even closer and not long after we had confessed our love for each other. I loved him so deeply that I would have given him anything. In the end I gave him something very important. My innocence. After that I felt more in love than ever. I came to him everyday and relived than very night over and over. One day I came to him and saw a different look in his eyes when he saw me. I foolishly ignored it and ran into his arms and kissed him. After our love he got dressed and told me he though we should end it. He said he was in love with my sister. I loved him so much and he started falling for my sister. Rage grew inside me and the more he went on the more I thought about I had done for him. Eventually I couldn't handle it any longer. I lunged at him and tacked him to the floor. Straddling him I leaned in and bit his neck. That night I had done something that was never heard of before. I drained him dry, killing him and turning me into what I am today. A strigoi. I was not finished though. Not only was I mad at him but also my sister. Blood dripped down my chin as I ran at a speed I had never dreamed of running into my house. I found her asleep in her bed. She looked so innocent with her deep brown hair we hand both inherited from our mother. Being the eldest she was favourite by our mother, but I was favourite by our father. I always wanted to do things med did. He taught me to ride a horse and sword fight, skills that made me deadly as a Moroi and lethal as a strigoi. When he died a piece of my heart broke. I was alone and felt like an outsider with my mother and sister. I had gotten his eyes while my sister had gotten our mothers brown doe eyes. She was the pretty sister and I was the rebel. Looking at her sleeping form I thought of our mother and how she had given Ariella everything that should have been mine. Suddenly draining her didn't seem like enough. I used my new claws and slacked her throat. She screamed out in pain and looked at me. Holding a hand at her throat to try to stop the bleeding that couldn't be stopped, she choked out her final worlds.

"Sarine, why?"

"Ariella, because I can." As she started dying before my eyes I sun my fangs into her throat and drained her as well. The feeling of Moroi blood was amazing. It made me stronger than I was before, and like that I was addicted. Once people had heard of what I had done, they had come for my head. Hundreds of people were killed and drained in less than an hour. I knew I had to leave, go to a new town with people who did not know. I travelled away and found a town with thousands of Moroi. First I needed anew look. I found a boutique and killed the owner. Thousands of luxurious dresses to choose from. I took three. One was a blood red dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a corset top. Another was an emerald green that I loved, it had extravagant beading work on the bodice. It was strapless and came with a pair of long matching gloves. The last one was a black dress with a high collar and deep V-neck that exposed my cleavage. The dress clung to me like a second skin before it flared out at my calves. The bottom fanned around my feet and was jagged edges that looked like a spider web. This dress was the one I used when hunting prey. It was a signature dress and became famous. When people saw me in it they ran hiding but that wouldn't protect them. I was invincible and nothing could save them after I got a scent. As the years went on I got stronger and decided to keep myself more hidden. I moved all around the world taking the fortune I had gotten from my victims and built my title as a duchess in Russia. I went to all the parties and used my looks to allure men and even some women to me. It was a genius idea and did me well. With each kill I was stronger and richer. One evening at the palace I lured in someone but not just anyone, a Moroi. I could smell them from the other side of the room. Turning on my man catcher look I lured him to me, but once he saw my eyes I knew he knew. I froze him and looked deep into his eyes. Compulsion. We used it back when we were Moroi but only when we needed it. This was different. It was so strong and easy to compel the Moroi before me. I spoke in Russian in a seductive, smooth voice that put him into a hypnotic trance unable to move.

"Look deep into my eyes," I commanded and he obeyed. "Good. Now, your not going to scream or do anything are you?" he shook his head. "That's right, you are going to completely willingly give me your neck now aren't you?" he nodded. And with that he tilted his head to the side and I eagerly dug my fangs in. it was that easy. I should have tried that years ago, it would have saved me a lot of trouble.

I lived the party life. All day I would stay in my estate and at night I would go to parties and find people willing to give me their blood. I was never hungry but also never full. On rare occasions I would just drink them but not kill, instead I bit them in places that wouldn't be seen and compelled them to forget. Sometimes I would actually hook up with them and even drink some blood while doing it but I didn't like doing that as much as they either died from the drinking or the sex. Either way they would no make it out alive.

One night at one of the parties I was sitting in a dark corner away from anyone else trying to get the blood off my face before I went out looking for my next bite. Instead I was stunned silent when I heard a couple shouting at each other down the hall. I stood up and watched as they screamed at each other in Russian.

"So our engagement was a lie?" she shouted.

"It's not a lie," shouted the man back. "Were still getting married I just thought we could be with others as well."

"When would I have ever agreed to that?" she asked with a strained voice from all the shouting and crying.

"I don't need your permission, you bitch. Listen, this is an arranged marriage and as much as we might be actually getting married, I don't love you. And so yeah I'm going to screw other women because if I have to be stuck with you for the rest of my life, at least I'm going to enjoy myself." Harsh.

"So that how you feel about me?" she asked sounding hurt. "You don't love me?"

"No and I never will," he said.

"Well sure go one then. Marry me, take my life and love and throw it into a jail cell and leave me to die while you go one fucking every woman who would look at you. Go on and do it because I don't care what you do because I will not be you whore and you are a Bastard!" she screamed. He struck her with his hand so hard that my strigoi hearing could almost pick up how much force he used. She fell to the floor and started sobbing. All he did was turn on his heel and walk back to the party. I walked out from the shadows to the woman. She gasped when she saw me.

"Don't be scared, I want to help, " I said and knelt beside her. I placed my cool hand against her cheek where a red mark had already started to show.

"Thank you," she said sitting up.

'What's you name?"

"Coralina," she said.

"Coralina, he hurt you bad didn't he?" She looked startled.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"All of it," I said.

"Well that makes me feel embarrassed."

"That's not right. He should be embarrassed for what he's done and your right. From the sound of what he has done to you, he is a bastard." She laughed at that.

"Yeah well, I'm marring that bastard in three days. There's not much to be done about it now."

"What if there is?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been in a similar situation before. I was with a man and he used me and dumped me for my sister."

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said sounding sincere.

"Don't be, I got my revenge."

"How?" she asked.

"You can do the same and I'm giving you a chance to choose if you want this, but first you have to be sure."

"I am sure," she argued.

"Then prove it, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to see him suffer," she said strongly.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to rip him apart and keep him alive so he can burn alive and I can watch."

"And you want him to do what exactly?" I urged on.

"I want him to _die_!" and with that I bit into her neck and drank her but not draining her, and when she was close to death I bit my wrist and fed her my blood. I got this ide when I was bored in my estate. There had been myths about vampires from millions of years ago. Creatures had no reflections and could transform themselves into bats. I knew it was myth because I can clearly see my reflection and I don't change into a bat. There was one part that stuck out to me though. The book said that the vampires could turn any other person into one of them by drinking half their blood and feeding back their own. Once it was done I looked at my wrist and saw it was already starting to heel. I licked it and that helped speed up the healing process. I took her back to my estate to await her awakening. When it happened she became my servant and my first order was for her to go and get revenge on the one she hated most. She found him with another woman and did exactly as she wanted. Ripped him apart and burned his body until there was nothing but ash. After that we moved away knowing people knew her and if they saw what she was they would do their best to kill her.

We moved to England. There we did the same as I had in Russia. I taught Coralina everything that I had learnt and helped her build herself up into high society. Within a centaury I found myself growing bored and getting tired of helping Coralina. Sharing wasn't something my system liked. Even when finding prey I had to share and my stomach was never as satisfied as it had been. Even worse, I had heard stories that there was something new coming trying to hunt me down. Dhampir, the offspring of human and Moroi mating. I knew it was dangerous to be with someone and I knew that the only way I could survive was to go alone.

Coralina didn't take to well to the news of me leaving, as a parting gift I told her of all the weaknesses I had discovered, and left. I travelled to Scotland and found a wealthy man. Shortly after we met we were married and on our wedding night I killed him. Murdering him had left me inheriting all his land, servants, money and title.

Years passed before my eyes and I had discovered from my Moroi victims that there was a new race coming for me. Dhampir. There were the offspring of Moroi and human mating, combining all their genes. This species had the combined strength and speed of both races. They didn't have magic like the Moroi did, but instead, they didn't have any of the Moroi's weaknesses. They didn't have fangs and didn't need blood to survive and they had discovered a way to kill strigoi. Unfortunately the Moroi didn't know what that weapon was, but it didn't matter. I was hidden and completely safe.

Over the months, I had received letters from Coralina saying that she had been changing people into strigoi and built an army to kill me. Her letters took me by surprise, I was her creator and therefore her master and now she wanted me dead. I started building my own army of strigoi and agreed to settle it on the battlefield. The night came and I was ready, my army had been trained and been fed Moroi blood making them strong. My army attacked hers and won leaving no survivors, however, my victory was short lived, as it didn't take her too long to find another way to get rid of me.

Coralina told the towns people that I was a witch and had tainted all my servants. The towns' people had stormed my estate and had taken me to be burnt at the stake. I yelled out desperately to try to save my servants. Half my army managed to make o=it out alive, but they other half was locked in the barn and the barn was set ablaze. As I was tied to the pole I looked at Coralina and saw her smirk grow as she was watching me there awaiting my death by fire. ( _Again, ironic_ ) Before they could even start the fire, I ripped he ropes holding me and freed myself.

I ran at top speed to a cave in Ireland, or as I call it, my home.

Everyday people came trying to kill me but it never worked and they never made it out alive. I had kept myself fed and safe in my cave and last I heard of Carolina, she was burnt at the stake after people saw her red eyes. Stupid girl. I told her to always stay in the shadows and avoid eye contact unless using compulsion.

My thoughts were broken and I was pulled back to reality when I heard a noise come from the entrance of my cave. I jumped up and hid waiting for the next brave human to come in. This one was different, I couldn't smell human or Moroi, but rather something else entirely. The smell got stronger and stronger until they were right below me. I jumped down going for my favourite tactic of jump scare. The reaction humans gave when they saw me behind them was hilarious. Again I jumped down but was surprised when I felt what would have been a seriously painful punch to the face on a human or Moroi. Still I felt it, which was something that had never happened before. This couldn't be a Moroi or human. Dhampir. Finally a challenge. As we fought I could tell they were trained in a way that they could fight and protect their necks at the same time. In the end I had managed to push them across the cave and into the wall. The fight was not finished. Instead they just got up, dusted themselves off and pulled out a long silver stick with a sharp point at the end. A stake. I couldn't help the laugh that came from seeing that. Stakes were myths that humans believed could kill humans. It was all a myth of course, the same went for, nor reflection in mirrors, changing into a bat, not being able to cross running water and not being able to touch holy objects. My laugh did nothing to the dhampir as he just stared at me with glaring eyes. If looks could kill, well, I still wouldn't die. The dhampir man charged after me stake at the ready. I dogged his first blow but then he did something I didn't see coming. He moved with his stake and slashed it cutting my face and it burned. I screeched in pain as the burn grew worse and felt like acid in my face. He smirked smugly and I felt something drip down my face. My hand quickly went to my face and wiped it away. When I pulled back I saw what it was. Blood, my blood.

"What?" I asked rhetorically.

"Guardian." He said simply and then he pulled back and struck his stake into my chest. In an instant the world was black and I knew I was dying, there was no way to come back from that. They had found a way and finally killed me. I felt slightly happy and I felt free as I lay dying and as my world faded out my last thought was. 'Not immortal after all'.

Random idea I had. Just a one shot but could be more. With enough reviews and maybe some help from people with some ideas for this character maybe I could make a story. The pronunciation for the names is:

Ariella: Air-y-ella

Sarine: Sah-rine

Carolina: Caro-leen-ah


End file.
